


A Third World Country's Worth of Cheese Cubes

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Power of Cheese [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Once More with Feeling, Writers Bingo, and a god awful amount of cheese, and office sex, and praise kink, bingo card 6, cheese cubes, i called the series the power of cheese for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Emily finds a decidedly naked Serena waiting for her in her office and can't resist the temptation. It's too bad that her office door doesn't lock...





	A Third World Country's Worth of Cheese Cubes

**Author's Note:**

> for bingo card 6: cheese cubes
> 
> how the turns have been tabled. Sorry Em.

Most days Emily detested the fact that her office didn’t have windows. Today, however, was not one of those days. Because if she had windows there wouldn’t be a very naked Serena sitting in her office chair, waiting for Emily to get back after checking that the Book was truly good to go. Emily swallowed hard and stepped into her office quickly and shut the door behind her. 

“Oh, well, um.” Emily didn’t quite know how to respond. This thing between her and Serena was new enough that a visit like this was unexpected to say the least. Unexpected but certainly not unwelcome.

“I know you have a busy week, amante, but I couldn’t wait until the end the week to have you again,” Serena played up her accent, knowing exactly what it did to Emily.

“And the office seemed like a good place for this?”

“It has a door, almost everyone is gone, what will it hurt? So long as you can remain quiet.” She smirked wickedly and Emily felt a gush of wetness ruin her rather expensive La Perla panties. She couldn’t say she was very mad about that though.

“I think I can do that.”

“Wonderful, then take off your clothes and come over here.” Serena patted her lap.

Emily did as instructed as quickly as she could while not wrinkling her couture. She climbed onto Serena’s lap.

“Hello there, my love,” Serena whispered, kissing Emily gently. 

“Hi,” Emily said dumbly, trying to stop herself from just rubbing up against Serena like a cat in heat.

“I was thinking about you today so much that at lunch I had to find somewhere to relieve the tension. It didn’t really help much. If anything after imagining crying out my name I only wanted more.”

Emily swallowed. “Well, I think I can help you with that now.”

“I think you can too.” Serena leaned in and started sucking at Emily’s neck. “You are such a good girl after all.”

Emily choked on the air in her lungs. God, no one else had been able to figure out that little kink of hers so quickly, but Serena had seemingly always known and always used it to her advantage.

“And will I find you wet right now, amante?” Serena asked, voice a purr.

Emily nodded. Words couldn’t find her right now. All of the blood in her brain had found other, more  _ sensitive  _ places to hide.

“Just what I wanted.” She kissed Emily again as her fingers slid between the red head’s legs. Emily moaned as Serena’s fingers traced her wet flesh delicately, exploring and reveling in feeling Emily around them.

“Serena,” Emily whimpered.

“I think a good girl like you can last a little bit longer than this, huh?”

Emily leaned over tucking her head into Serena’s neck and moaning quietly, using the skin of her lover to muffle the cries. She hadn’t known just how much she wanted this until it was already happening. Her body was on fire. She needed, she wanted, if only just a bit more, but not yet.

“You’ve been working so hard. I know how you get, love, when you’re stressed. You needed to relax a little and I wanted to help you so badly,” Serena continued as she worked Emily higher and higher. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Emily wasn’t quite in control of her own mouth right now, but who could blame her when everything felt so good.

Serena slipped her fingers inside and Emily sobbed it felt so wonderful. When her climax hit there was no way she wasn’t going to scream. She just hoped Serena was quick to cover up her mouth and no one would be around when it happened.

“What a wonderful girl. I feel your walls fluttering, you’re so close, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Emily managed to choke out.

“Do you want to come?”

“Please!”

“Come then, come all over me like a good girl.”

Emily screamed out “Serena!” right as the door clicked open behind them.

“Emily, before I leave Andrea and I—” Miranda’s voice stopped almost immediately, but Emily heard it all the same.

She froze, still on top of Serena, naked as the day was long, having just come so hard that she really had soaked Serena below her. Dear god almighty that bloody bastard in the sky should just strike her down right now because at this moment she would rather be dead than have to face the fallout for this.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Andrea pull Miranda back out in the hall and shut the door. Miranda had been too stunned to move. Miranda. Miranda Priestly. God damn it to hell she was in so much trouble. 

“Well, I suppose that was only fair after you walked in on them twice,” Serena said, starting to laugh.

Emily felt her whole body blush and she glared at Serena. “No! No it was not fair! Oh my god!”

“I’ll buy you enough cheese cubes to feed a third world country if you let us continue this despite the interruption.” Serena caught Emily’s hand and dragged it down until it was cupping her center. “I admit getting walked in on may have been a bit of a turn on.”

Emily looked at her in horror. “How?”

“Well, you see, I made the prettiest woman in the world scream my name and now I have witnesses to say I’ve done so. What’s not to love about that.”

Emily didn’t quite know what to do with that so she just continued on. “I’ll be taking a third world country’s worth of the good cheese cubes then. No skimping.”

“So long as you do not skimp with me.”


End file.
